


Natasha's Plot

by kuro



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro/pseuds/kuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony are oblivious. Time for a little intervention from Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natasha's Plot

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from brandnewfashion on tumblr.

When Steve enters the kitchen, one of Natasha's legs shoots out even while she's continuing to stuff her face with a croissant, trying to make him trip. Steve, as usual, calmly steps over the leg and manages to avoid the assault elegantly. Natasha is fast, yes, but she's not quite as fast as Steve even on a bad day. (Which doesn't mean he doesn't have to keep his eyes open, because that way lies calamity.)

Natasha ignores Steve's superior smirk and turns back to the table to secure another croissant, acting as if nothing has happened. Which means this was only a precursory 'hello' and she's busy planning another attack, but what else is new.

He sits down next to Tony in his usual seat and Tony wordlessly hands him his usual Sunday morning croissant and whole-grain roll with a big smile. Clint makes a choked-off sound, and Natasha hits him mercilessly.

“What?” Steve asks, rising an eyebrow. “Did she put something in my roll?”

“She didn't,” Tony reassures him. “I made sure of that.”

“You couldn't if you tried, _Stark_ ,” Natasha coolly reminds him. “Clint is just being stupid.”

Steve gives them all a very doubtful look, and he's more careful than usual when he eats his whole-grain roll, but the roll turns out to be completely okay. It must have been something else, then. 

He quickly finishes his meal and cleans away his plate and mug. Before he leaves, he puts a hand on Tony's shoulder, who is busy getting his probably third cup of coffee.

“Remember, training starts in fifteen minutes,” Steve reminds him with a smile.

“Yeah, yeah, Jarv will tell me when it's time to go down,” Tony smiles back. “Seriously, you don't need to remind me, I never forget.”

Clint makes another strange, choked-off sound, and Steve figures Clint might be getting sick or something. Maybe a check-up is in order. He makes a mental note to make everyone get a check-up, just to make sure nothing is wrong. 

 

* * *

Tony actually comes down to the training room in time, and yes, maybe this is the time for Steve to admit that Tony has not ever been late for one of their training sessions. Still, if he wants to remind Tony, no harm done, right? It's not like he forces him to come. He just gently encourages him. 

And he does the same with everyone else. He does it with Thor, and Sam, and Bucky, obviously. He doesn't have to do it with Nat, because  _she_ decides when it's sparring time. Clint will also randomly pop up, and most likely won't come if you call him (unless it's team practice, in that case,  _everybody_ comes, no excuses). And Bruce and him have their own little silent agreement. So yeah, it's not like it's something  _weird._ Or is Tony maybe feeling bothered by it? But he never seemed to be bothered by it before. 

So when Tony comes into the training room, in his usual training gear and with a smile on his face, Steve is kind of relieved. That doesn't really seem like someone who is too bothered with what he does. 

“Hey,” Tony greets him.

“Hey,” Steve grins back.

The next moment, the light goes out.

“What the... J.A.R.V.I.S.?” Tony immediately asks, sounding worried. 

There's no answer.

“Shit, this should _not_ happen,” Tony says, turning around and going back to the door of the training room. He pokes at the panel a few times and then turns around, eyes wide.

“The whole system is down,” he says, or rather, whispers. 

“What?” Steve asks. This really shouldn't happen. Ever since they have come to live here, J.A.R.V.I.S. has been a constant presence around. He's always there, in any situation. And since the Tower has its own energy grid, random power blackouts should _not_ happen. 

“Natasha,” he suddenly realises. Tony gives him a look.

“She was planning something this morning, I'm sure,” he explains. “And this has her name all over it. Turning your own A.I. against you and all.”

“Hey,” Tony protests, just as the loudspeakers come to life with a crackle.

“Ding ding,” Natasha announces. “We have a winner. Now, I have a riddle for you: _There are two, but there should be only one_. If you can solve it, J.A.R.V.I.S. will let you out. If not... well, good luck.”

And then she is gone again, and the two of them sit in the dark.

“J.A.R.V.I.S., you just wait!” Tony shouts at the ceiling. “See if I'm going to fix your bugs the next time!” 

The ceiling, unfortunately, stays quiet. 

“What the hell,” Tony grouses. “What even is with that dumb riddle. That could be anything, really.” 

Steve, meanwhile, tries very hard not to blush, because he's actually pretty sure what Natasha alluding to, and he's also pretty sure that she has noticed his dumb little crush a very long time ago. Still, this is really  _not_ the time for stuff like this. This should be discussed... preferably never. 

“Steeeve,” Tony whines, apparently not aware of Steve's current inner meltdown. “What are we going to do? We're going to be stuck in here for forever!”

“You always choose the worst moments to get melodramatic,” Steve can't help but laugh. “At least we have a toilet and a shower in here. We even have drinks and some snacks.”

“Oh my god, Steve, why are you always so practical?” Tony groans. “I want to get out here, stat.”

“Well, we were planning to train anyway?” Steve suggests with a small shrug of his shoulders. “Let's pretend we train for 'non-ideal lighting conditions'.”

“Way too practical,” Tony groans again, but he steps forward and gets ready for training anyway. 

 

* * *

Training feels way more intimate than usual today. Not only because they are locked in a darkened (albeit very spacious) room, but also because Steve knows very well what Natasha is expecting of him. And he can't help but get nervous about it. He would  _love_ to say something, anything, but the words keep getting stuck in his throat. Everything he could possibly say sounds extremely dumb. 

Steve is completely absorbed into mulling over what he could possibly say to Tony when Tony kicks him right in the face. He lands on the floor and literally sees stars. Ouch.  _Not smooth, Rogers, not smooth at_ all, he curses silently.

“Hey, Cap, sorry about that, are you okay?” Tony's worried voice comes from somewhere above him.

“Yeah, just give me a sec,” he says, blindly waving around one of his arms. 

Tony only sighs and flops down next to him.

“You know what?” Tony asks. “Let's stop here, I'm tired anyway.”

Steve only grunts. But Tony is probably right. He's really distracted right now. 

“You know, Steve, that riddle...” Tony starts, and Steve wants to add _yeah, it's real fucking dumb_ , but then Tony is kissing him. 

Steve is still trying to catch up when Tony already draws back with an insecure smile and slight panic in his eyes.

“Please tell me I'm not wrong here, Steve,” he begs, and Steve is just. So _relieved._

So he grabs Tony's neck and they kind of bang their heads in their haste to kiss again and they both can't seem to stop laughing, but damn, this is  _good_ . 

And if they kind of end up making out on the floor mats of the training room, well.

They don't even realise when the light goes on again. 

 

* * *

Once they are finally...  _presentable_ again, they decide to face the music. Natasha planned it, so she probably wants to gloat a little, and well, they  _are_ very happy about her plots for once. Plots that allow them to make out a little in the elevator, so they're definitely not complaining. 

When they step out of the elevator, however, it's not just Natasha who is there to gloat, it's the  _whole army of Avengers_ . Even Thor, Jane and Darcy, who were supposed to be in Asgard at the moment. Sam and Pepper, who both should be working. Rhodey, who was supposed to be on some super-secret mission somewhere far, far away. Bucky, Clint, Bruce, even  _Betty_ is there, and all are throwing confetti at them and gloating over how dumb the two of them were and how long it took them to finally get their heads out of their asses.

Steve is, frankly, too happy to even feel the tiniest amount of annoyance about it. 

And when Rhodey stomps forward, envelops Tony in a hug and kisses him on his face, shouting that thanks to Tony finally owning up to his reputation and making the first move, he just won a frankly ridiculous amount of money, Steve has to laugh just as heartily as everyone else as Tony's dumbfounded face. 

And well, Steve kisses it better immediately. 

Calls from the peanut gallery be damned. 


End file.
